


Should Have Named Her Trouble

by SinfulDove



Series: Modern Clexa Kitten-Verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Just A Cat Being A Cat And The Drama It Causes, Kitten Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: It's a few weeks after Christmas and their new Kitten is causing havoc, seemingly intent on annoying Lexa as much as possible.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Modern Clexa Kitten-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Should Have Named Her Trouble

“CLARKE!” Lexa yells from the bedroom to the blonde who was standing in the kitchen making coffee. “Where is my sweater?!” Lexa leans around the door frame to look at her girlfriend who currently had her back to her.

Clarke stifles a giggle and hides her smirk before turning around to face her girlfriend who was only in a bra and pants. She points to their living room, “Ask Minnie.”

Looking over to where Clarke is motioning, Lexa frowns when she sees their black kitten sleeping on her new sweater, the sweater she was planning on wearing to work today. “You couldn’t have stopped her from dragging it around?”

Clarke shrugs, “It was too late by the time I noticed she had it.” She turns back around to pour coffee into two ToGo cups.

Lexa walks over and bends down to grab her sweater, forcibly rolling the kitten off who was caught off guard as she was suddenly awakened. “Look, Clarke, now there’s fur all over it. I can’t wear this to my meeting today.”

The kitten pounces at the sweater as Lexa pulls it up, attaching her claws and trying to hang off it, “Let it go Minerva. You’re going to snag it.”

Clarke walks over to console her girlfriend, “Just let her have it babe. I’ll get it and wash it once she loses interest in it.” Lexa drops the sweater and Minerva jumps on top automatically, rolling around on it and looking up at Lexa seemingly smugly.

“Now I don’t know what I’m going to wear. You know this is an important meeting.” Lexa wasn’t usually this concerned about her clothing but she was this morning.

“It’s alright babe. You’ve got plenty of other shirts that go with those pants. Though, I’m fine with you just like that. I’m a very lucky girl.” Clarke smiles and wraps her arms around Lexa.

In return, Clarke sees Lexa narrow her eyes at her, “I know what you’re doing. I’m still mad at Minerva.”

“How can you be mad at that cute little face?” Clarke smiles down at the black kitten who was still playing with Lexa’s sweater. “Tell mom you’re sorry Minnie.” Minerva ignores them.

“Minnie is too nice of a nickname for a cat that is the spawn of satan.” Lexa peels Clarke’s arms off of her and turns to walk back to their bedroom. 

“She’s not the spawn of satan.” Clarke laughs. “She’s just a spunky little kitten.” Clarke continues to chuckle to herself as she watches Lexa walk off. She bends down and strokes Minerva a few times on her belly, making them quick to avoid the claws trying to bat at her hands and then watches Minerva jump up and take off after Lexa, most likely to try to annoy her even more.

Clarke grabs the sweater quickly before Minerva can come back and take it again, Clarke notices there was quite a bit of black hair on the sweater that was not going to all come out in one wash. She walks into the bedroom to throw it into the hamper and close the lid. Lexa was now completely dressed and had not heard Clarke enter so Clarke watched her play with the kitten for a few minutes. Lexa acted like she wasn’t fond of the kitten, but she wasn’t fooling Clarke, or Minerva.

Clarke walks back to the kitchen and gathers her stuff for the day. Lexa appears by her side moments later. Turning to smile at her, Clarke realizes that the blouse Lexa has on looks familiar, “wait, is that my shirt?!”

Lexa smirks at Clarke as she grabs an apple from their fruit bowl and one of the ToGo cups Clarke poured, shrugging, “I needed a new shirt since I couldn’t wear the one I wanted too.”

“That doesn’t mean you could wear one of mine!” Lexa ignores Clarke’s defense as she places a quick kiss on Clarke’s cheek and strolls to their front door, winking at her before walking out.

Clarke huffs and turns towards their bedroom door where Minnie had just made an appearance. “What are we going to do with your mother, Minnie?” Minerva turns around and sprints back into the bedroom, leaving Clarke alone. “Of course, you’re just going to leave me too.” Clarke mumbles to herself as she walks to the front door.

Turning back around to face the empty room, Clarke calls out, “Bye Minnie, behave, and I love you!” Clarke leaves and locks the door behind her, pretty sure her apartment neighbors hate her at this point.

  
~~~~~

  
An exhaustingly long day later Clarke walks into their apartment. Off to the side, Lexa is curled up on the couch with a blanket and a kitten trying to claw at it. She was trying to swat Minerva away with one hand while reading a book with the other hand. 

Lexa looks up when Clarke comes in and smiles at her, “Hey babe, how was work?” Glancing down right after and pushing Minerva away yet again, “seriously Minerva, stop it.”

Clarke trudges over to the couch and sits down on the opposite end of Lexa, facing her. Minerva immediately sprints over to her and Clarke automatically starts petting her. “Tiring. You know, she’d stop if you don’t react to her. You’re making it like a game for her.”

“No she wouldn’t. She likes to torture me.” 

Clarke laughs lightly, “I don’t think she does it to torture you.”

“I beg to differ.”

Clarke just shakes her head, “how’d your meeting go today?”

Lexa’s eyes light up, “Amazing! I got the case I wanted and I think it’ll really help me move forward in my career.”

Minerva had now flopped down on top of Clarke or she would have otherwise given her girlfriend a kiss, “that’s great babe. I’m really proud of you.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Lexa watches Minerva getting more comfortable in Clarke’s lap, “I don’t know how you get her to behave. She’s nothing but problems for me. We should have named her trouble.”

Clarke brushes a spot of wild fur down on Minerva’s side as she starts purring, “She’s not that bad. You’re being over dramatic.”

“Over dramatic? She broke, what, three Christmas bulbs when she knocked seventy-five percent of them off the tree, the DAY we got her. Which coincidentally, is the day we put the tree up in the first place.” They had turned their backs for about twenty minutes in order to make dinner and then found the huge mess when they got back. The two had tried to put some of the bulbs back on but Minerva wouldn’t leave them alone so they ended up being placed back into the packaging from the store and tucked away from her.

“Had I known we were getting a cat I would have bought plastic bulbs and not glass ones. I’ll make sure we have plastic ones for next year.” Clarke teases.

“It wouldn’t have been much of a _surprise_ had you known.”

“I mean, this is true, but you should have stopped me from buying the glass bulbs in the store then since _you_ knew about Minerva.” As if on cue, Minerva stands up from Clarke’s lap and stretches lazily before jumping off the couch and darting off.

Lexa laughs a little, “When have I ever been able to stop you from doing anything?”

Clarke looked unamused. “Plenty of times.”

“Oh yeah?” Lexa smirks at her, “Name one time.”

Before Clarke can respond, Minerva comes running back into the living room, carrying a shard of broken window blind in her mouth. Lexa, now distracted, points to Minerva, “she’s the reason we won’t be getting our security deposit back.”

Clarke barely stops the smile from appearing on her face, composing herself quickly, “Honestly, I’m surprised we were allowed to get a cat. I thought the landlord had a no pets allowed clause.”

Lexa looks over and smirks at Clarke, “I got it changed. I’m pretty sure the landlord is afraid of me. She didn’t put up much of a fight about it.”

Clarke laughs and moves closer to Lexa to cuddle into her, placing her head on Lexa’s shoulder while Lexa instinctively wraps her arms around her, “Now why would she be afraid of you? You’re a soft cuddly bear.”

“Only for you.” Lexa places a delicate kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “Otherwise I’m a warrior.” Lexa growls low in Clarke’s ear and playfully nips at it.

Clarke laughs, but only momentarily as the next thing either of them is aware of is Minerva flying at their heads, claws first. “MINERVA!” Lexa throws her hands up to try to shield them both.

“MINNIE!” Clarke scolds as she forearms Minerva’s side, pushing her away and back onto the floor in front of them, Minerva landing easily on her feet.

“What the hell was that for?!” Lexa demands, letting her arms fall to her lap and turning to glare at Clarke who had just started giggling. 

“I think-“ Clarke starts between chuckles, “I think that Minnie didn’t like you attacking me.”

“I wasn’t attacking you!” 

“Well, _I_ know that, but she doesn’t!” Clarke sits back from Lexa slightly and Minerva jumps right up into the gap that had just been created, rubbing her head against Clarke’s arm. Clarke starts petting her automatically.

“It makes sense that you’re obviously her favorite.” Lexa gestures to the scene in front of her.

“Are you jealous? Of a cat? Babe-“

“I’m not jealous!”

Clarke laughs while raising her hands in surrender at the scowl she receives. “Okay babe. So you’re not jealous-“

“I’m not.”

“That’s what I just said.”

“No, you said it with sarcasm which means you don’t believe me.” Lexa is now pouting which does not help Clarke trying to stop herself from laughing.

“Anyways, even if you would have been jealous,” Clarke ignores the look from Lexa, “you have no reason to be because I am not her favorite.”

“What are you talking about? You are very clearly her favorite.” Lexa waves her hands in front of her at Clarke and Minerva.

“Right now! I’m only her favorite for about an hour a day, and the rest of it she wants to be with you!” 

“You mean she wants to get into trouble and annoy me?! She doesn’t misbehave for you like she does me.” Lexa thought Clarke was ridiculous for thinking Minerva liked her better.

Clarke’s eyes twinkle with humor and mischief, “that’s because she wants your attention and you give her the most attention after she’s done something wrong.”

Lexa just shakes her head, “I have to correct her! But, she doesn’t seem to stop doing it anyways.”

“Well, she’s a cat.” Clarke lightly pushes Minerva off her lap and goes to stand up.

“That doesn’t excuse her not learning right from wrong.”

Clarke softly chuckles, “if you say so Babe. I'm going to go get changed.”

Lexa watches Clarke walk off towards their bedroom while Minerva jumps into Lexa’s lap and curls up in between her legs. She looks down at her, “You like being bad, don’t you?” Lexa scratches behind Minerva’s ears and receives a content purr in response.

  
~~~~~

  
“Babe?!” Lexa looks up from her book as Clarke appears, leaning out around the bedroom door frame. “Do you know where Mina’s green mouse is?”

“It’s supposed to be in her basket of toys.” Lexa tries to go back to her book but Clarke interrupts again.

“It’s not there and it’s her favorite, Lex.”

Lexa sighs, “she’s got plenty of other toys she can play with instead.”

“She wants to play with the green mouse.” Clarke was adamant.

“How do you know that?” Lexa inquires, not really wanting to know.

“She told me.” 

“Clarke,” Lexa looks at her for a few silent seconds, “how did she tell you? She is a cat.” Clarke doesn’t respond and instead just smiles sweetly, making Lexa realize what must have happened. “Please tell me that all of her cat toys are not spread across our entire bedroom, again.”

“No, of course not.” Clarke answers too quickly for Lexa’s liking. “But it's not in the bedroom which means it must be out here. You know what, stand up.”

“Excuse me?”

“Stand up.”

“I’m not sitting on a cat toy Clarke. I think I would know if I was.” Clarke walks out towards where Lexa is sitting. Minerva following seconds later.

“I didn’t say you were sitting on it. I think it might be under the couch. It’s practically the only place I haven’t looked yet.” Minerva runs over and leaps onto the couch, quickly jumping on the back of it and positioning herself to be able to stare at her two humans.

“I don’t need to get off the couch for you to be able to look under it. Just use a flashlight and look.” 

“Fine. Where’s your phone? Mines in our bedroom.” Lexa knew she wasn’t going to be able to go back to reading her book until the green mouse was found, or at least until Clarke ruled out the couch as a potential hiding spot for it. Lexa replaces her phone on the side table with her book and hands the former over to Clarke once she’s moved the coffee table away from the couch.

Laying down flat on the floor on her stomach, Clarke turns the flashlight app on and hopes to catch a glimpse of the toy mouse. Minerva decides to be nosy and jumps down from on top of the back of the couch, landing on Clarke’s back before finally the rug. “Mina.” Clare scolds as Lexa looks amused. Minerva ignores Clarke as she lays down flat on her side, almost totally in front of Clarke. “Minnie, I can’t see with you right here.” Clarke forcibly slides Minerva out of the way, who makes it as hard as possible for Clarke to do so. “There it is!” Clarke sees the flash of green on the mouse in the light. Sitting up on her knees she looks over at Lexa, “now you really do need to get up. We have to flip the couch.”

“Flip the couch? Why would we need to do that?” Lexa was comfortable exactly where she was.

“I can’t reach it. Not with how far under Minnie flung it.” Clarke turns off the flashlight and sets Lexa’s phone on the coffee table behind her, turning back around and placing her hands on her thighs, waiting for Lexa to move.

“Fine.” Lexa groans as she pulls the blanket off of her and stands up. Clarke grins at her and lifts herself up off the floor.

“Good. Now help me please.” The two women tilt the couch back and before either of them could grab the toy mouse Minerva jumps at it and then carries it away in her mouth. Setting the couch back down to where it was before, Clarke plops down. “See, I told you she wanted it.” Lexa fully expected Clarke to stick out her tongue at her after she said it but she didn’t. “I’m exhausted now though.”

Lexa sits down on the couch much more delicately than her girlfriend, “You still need to pick up all the cats toys in the bedroom yet too.”

“I’ll get them then. I mean- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke tries to rush through her words once she realizes what she first said. Lexa just smiles and shakes her head at her. “You know Lex, we still have to go buy new window blinds.”

“We are not buying new blinds.”

“What do you mean? Minnie destroyed ours. We need new blinds.” Clarke looks over at her girlfriend as if that was obvious.

“Exactly. She destroyed them, and until she proves she will leave the new ones alone we are not wasting our money.”

“And how, may I ask, do you expect her to prove that?” Clark just smiles at the ridiculousness of her girlfriend.

“When she leaves our broken ones alone. She’s still messing with them after she’s already got them almost completely smashed.” As if on cue, Minerva runs out across their living room with a piece of blind instead of the green mouse they just went through all the trouble of finding. Lexa just waves her hand at Minerva as if to say she’s proving her point.

“What are you going to do if the landlord wants to come by?” Clarke had been worried their landlord would show up and blow up about them.

“If she does, I’ll talk to her. Otherwise she doesn’t have to know. They’ll be replaced soon, and probably with better ones than were there before.” Their landlord tended to leave them alone as long as they made sure to pay their rent on time so Lexa wasn’t expecting her to show up unannounced.

“If you’re positive.” Clarke murmurs as she reluctantly stands up from the couch.

“I am. Now go and clean up the mess you created.” Lexa teases her girlfriend as she reaches to lightly smack Clarke’s backside, as Clarke tries to swat Lexa’s hand away at the same moment, knowing her girlfriend would try. Both laugh as she departs.


End file.
